


Taste buds

by dotaes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, doyoung cooks, my first fic!, taeyong cooks too?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotaes/pseuds/dotaes
Summary: “Wait, I couldn’t tell what the last one was. Can you do it again?” Taeyong asked, innocently.If Taeyong’s mind wasn’t fooling him, he was pretty sure that he felt a pair of lips against his own and that would only mean one thing - Doyoung kissed him. But he wanted to make sure. Or maybe he just wants Doyoung to kiss him again.





	Taste buds

It was 12am and Taeyong was tucked in his bed, about to fall asleep after a long day in school. His roommate Doyoung, on the other hand, was in the kitchen making supper. Having supper past 12 was nothing unordinary for the both of them. Being college students, they are always chasing deadlines and sleeping at ungodly hours or pulling all-nighters is norm. Having supper in the middle of the night was one of the ways to help them stay awake.

Taeyong was already halfway into sleep until his nose started picking up the sweet smell coming from the kitchen. He can’t help but to wonder what the younger boy was making. Taeyong is a great cook himself but so was Doyoung and they always took turns cooking for each other for the past one year as roommates. Doyoung is a nutritional science student and he loves exploring new recipes while Taeyong is a photography student who takes up cooking as a hobby. He even run a blog where he uploads photos of his cooking and share his recipes. Doyoung likes to think that Taeyong’s a food expert and he's thankful to have Taeyong as his roommate as he really helped him out a lot. Taeyong was often made into his test subject, being the food taster to his new recipes. Taeyong doesn't mind of course, because Doyoung has been one of the most considerate roommate he has ever had. But perhaps one of the only downside of being his roommate was that there was no specific timing as to when Doyoung would suddenly cook up a meal and asks for Taeyong to be his food taster, no matter how full his stomach is or how occupied he is. Despite so, Taeyong gives in anyway.

 

Tonight happens to be one of those moments. Taeyong hears a light knock on his door followed by the sound of the door opening. He hears footsteps slowly approaching him.

 

“Hyung… are you asleep yet? I need your taste buds again…” Doyoung was lightly shaking the older boy.

 

Taeyong let out a soft groan and slowly opened his eyes, looking at the younger boy with his sleepy eyes.

 

“Really, Doyoung? Right now? I’m about to fall sleep…”.

 

“I don’t mean to interrupt your sleep, I know you had a long day but I really need your help. I can bring the food over! So you won’t have to get out of bed… If that helps?” the younger boy asked with a slight pout forming on his lips.

Taeyong caught a sight of the small pout despite the darkness in his room and he feels the need to give in to the younger boy. Despite being the older one, he always gave in to the Doyoung. Others think he has a soft spot for his roommate - or perhaps even more. But Taeyong just doesn’t think too much about it, neither does he try to suppress it. Doyoung’s been nothing but a considerate roommate and he doesn’t mind living with him for the rest of his life.

 

“Fine. But you’ll have to feed me because I’m too tired to even move a single muscle right now.”

 

“I’ll bring the food over right now!” Doyoung replied excitedly before running back into the kitchen.

 

 

Doyoung gave the door a light knock before entering. He placed the tray of food on the table before kneeling next to his bed. 

 

“There’s a few recipes I need you to try. I brought water too. They’re healthy, of course. I’ll feed you the pancakes first.”

 

Taeyong’s eyes remained shut but he was still awake or rather, just half awake maybe.

 

“How nice. Being fed breakfast in bed at 12am.” Taeyong replied.

 

Taeyong’s unable to see it but Doyoung rolled his eyes at his comment. He cuts the pancake into bite-sized pieces.

 

“Okay open up.” Doyoung said, holding the piece of pancake close to the Taeyong’s mouth.

 

“Ahhh” Taeyong said as he opened his mouth.

 

Doyoung fed him, making sure that no food is spilled onto his bed because he knows how much of a pain Taeyong can get when he nags about cleanliness.

 

“Taste fine to me but it feels a bit too light?” Taeyong comments.

 

Doyoung nods and quickly took down notes. It’s amazing, he thinks, that Taeyong’s taste buds are always good at picking out things that he sometimes miss out on and how his feedbacks on his cooking are always on point. Despite being half asleep, Taeyong’s able to figure out the ingredients used. Doyoung is a huge fan of Taeyong’s cooking even though it might be not-so-healthy at times but he still bugs him for recipes anyway, and then proceed to find healthier ways of preparing them.

 

 

“Alright next one’s a smoothie. I even brought a straw so you won’t have to get up” Doyoung said, bringing the straw closer to the elder’s mouth.

 

Taeyong took a few sip before commenting, “This is good. I don’t have much comments for this but maybe balance the fruits ratio a bit more…” he added.

 

 

After a few more rounds of tasting, Taeyong began to get really really tired and kept yawning more often. His voice kept fading out too and Doyoung had to keep getting him to repeat himself. Doyoung feels bad for putting Taeyong through this but he has no choice as he has a deadline to rush.

 

“Sorry hyung… Here’s the last one…” Doyoung said, getting a sense that Taeyong has already reached his peak.

 

Taeyong hummed in response waiting for Doyoung to give the cue for him to open up. Silence filled the room for a few seconds and suddenly, he felt something soft against his lips. He parts his lips slightly, sliding his tongue against the soft surface. He heard a breath hitch and the feeling on his lips immediately disappeared. He slowly opened his eyes to look at the younger boy, who was staring back at him with big doe eyes, looking surprised.

 

“Wait… What was that?” Taeyong asked, confused.

 

“N- nothing. Uhh… that’s all for today goodnight hyung sorry for disturbing you.”

 

Doyoung quickly stood up to leave until he felt a tug against his shirt.

 

“Wait, I couldn’t tell what the last one was. Can you do it again?” Taeyong asked, innocently.

 

If Taeyong’s mind wasn’t fooling him, he was pretty sure that he felt a pair of lips against his own and that would only mean one thing - Doyoung kissed him. But he wanted to make sure. Or maybe he just wants Doyoung to kiss him again.

 

Doyoung turned back to face the elder, kneeling next to his bed again.

 

“O- okay…” Doyoung replied as he gulped.

 

Taeyong shuts his eyes again, still sleepy apparently. Doyoung feels slightly relieved that Taeyong had his eyes closed, but a part of him feels like the elder knows what he did but he decides to just do it again anyway. Doyoung leaned in to press his lips against the elder’s, forcefully shutting his eyes closed and staying in that position for a few seconds longer.

 

Doyoung was about pull back until Taeyong grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in to connect their lips together again. Doyoung let out a soft squeal as he opened his eyes wide, shocked at elder’s sudden action. Taeyong began to move his lips against Doyoung, who was still too shocked to comprehend what just happened. He swipes his tongue against his bottom lip, lightly biting on it but Doyoung still won’t budge. Taeyong pulled back and opened his eyes to stare into Doyoung’s own. Doyoung immediately shifted his gaze away, blush forming on his cheeks. Taeyong could feel Doyoung’s face burning up as he still has his hand on the back of his neck.

 

“I can’t taste a thing if you won’t open your mouth though” the older boy teased.

 

Doyoung’s eyes shifted back to look at Taeyong. Doyoung was a blushing mess and the sight was too adorable for Taeyong to handle.

 

He let out a short laugh and added, “So are you going to kiss me back properly or are you going to remain being a log? Or are we going to pretend that all this was just one of my many dreams of us kissing? No wait, is this even real? Is this a dream? If it's a dream then let me just say one thing - I think I like you and I really want to kiss you properly? So like are you going to kiss me back and maybe reciprocate my feelings or-”

 

Taeyong’s words was cut off as Doyoung leaned in to smash their lips together again. Taeyong smiled into the kiss. Their lips moved in sync, with their tongues swirling and tasting the insides of each other's mouth. They broke the kiss for a moment to catch their breaths and Taeyong began shifting in his bed, making some space for Doyoung. Doyoung took that as a sign for him to climb on and he didn’t hesitate to do so and climbed on top of Taeyong to connect their lips together again.

 

It’s funny, Taeyong feels, that suddenly his tiredness is all gone and all he can think of was kissing Doyoung. He hopes that all of this wasn’t a dream, and it better not be because it feels so real. The warmth of Doyoung’s touch against his own skin and the taste of his lips, it felt great and Taeyong has no idea how he even managed to resist not kissing the boy sooner despite all the fantasies he had about him.

 

They both seemed reluctant to break the kiss but Doyoung decided to pull back first.

 

“I should keep the food away. Don’t want it to rot and stink up the entire place next morning.” Doyoung said, panting as he is still catching his breath from making out for god knows how long.

 

“Sleep here tonight. With me...” said the older boy.

 

Doyoung formed a small smile and pressed a chaste kiss against the elder’s forehead.

 

“Okay. I’ll be right back” he said as he moved away to bring the tray of food out.

  


When Doyoung got back into Taeyong’s room, he noticed that the elder was already fast asleep. He slowly made his way to the bed and lied down next to him. Taeyong could feel Doyoung’s presence and automatically stretched his arms out for Doyoung to move in. He wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist, pulling him in closer. Doyoung shifts to slot his head in the crook of Taeyong’s neck, giving a light kiss to his collarbone and taking in his scent. He wrapped his arms around Taeyong before shutting his eyes close. They both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

  


It was 11am in the morning and they were still in bed, arms wrapped around each other. It was a Saturday and so it was a routine for them to just sleep in and miss breakfast. Doyoung was shifting around in Taeyong’s arms, his bed hair slightly tickling Taeyong’s nose. The slight tickle woke Taeyong up and he smiled in contentment, knowing that it wasn’t a dream and he is waking up to having Doyoung in his arms. He pressed a kiss on top of Doyoung’s head, taking in his scent. Doyoung hummed in response. _He’s awake._

 

“You smell” Taeyong teased.

 

“Well good morning to you too” Doyoung pulled away from the elder’s chest to look up at him.

 

Taeyong leaned down to press a kiss to the younger’s pouty lips “Taste like morning breath” he teased again.

 

Doyoung rolled his eyes, “Speak for yourself. You’re the one who kissed me.”

 

“You’re still kissable despite the morning breath anyway.”

 

Doyoung smiled at the reply.

 

“So are we roommates with benefits now or what” Doyoung asked, teasingly.

 

“Excuse me?” Taeyong replied.

 

Doyoung giggled at Taeyong's reaction. He has never really expressed it but he really likes Taeyong. He knows that the older boy always has a soft spot for him and he enjoys it. Doyoung has never really been very expressive with his feelings and so despite knowing the older boy's not-so-secret feelings for him, he still struggle trying to reciprocate it and tell him that he likes him back too. But right now, it feels like it's time for him to tell him what he needs to hear.

 

“Taeyongie hyung”.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I like you too.”

 

Those words got Taeyong smiling like a fool and Doyoung couldn't help but to admire how adorable he looks.

 

“So... roommates with benefits, huh?” Taeyong teased back.  

 

“I'm just kidding we can be boyfriends or whatever” Doyoung replied.  

 

“Boyfriend… sounds good.”

 

“Boyfriend it is then” Doyoung said as he pressed a kiss on Taeyong's lips.

 

“Oops sorry, morning breath” Doyoung said as he pulled back.

 

“Meh, whatever” Taeyong leaned in to slot their lips together again for another kiss.

 

They remained in bed for another hour, kissing the daylights out of each other until one of them decides that it’s time to finally get up and have their very very late breakfast.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've only done social media aus so it's my first time writing a fic on ao3. I hope you guys like it? I just wanted to write some dotae kissing adsfsdfdfgf. I'm not really that great of a writer so I'm sorry if my writing style is not to your liking ㅠㅠ do feel free to leave some comments! Have a nice day and continue loving dotae uwu


End file.
